


Song Bird AU

by witchbreaker



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: AU, torture warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: Sing little song bird. Sing while you can. Of blue skies, green grass, and things best left gone.*If you don't read Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen this will be utterly confusing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen has a pretty vibrant fandom and I've been writing AUs for it in the forum for years. I've decided to start posting the AUs to my AO3 account so that I can get them all in one place and update whenever I feel like it without disturbing the flow of the threads. 
> 
> This AU is called the Songbird AU. You can find the beginning of it in the We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine forum, Recursive Thread, post #244 aka page 9. There are other authors who have written in it to so please check out the thread if you want to see more.

*

_Okay, this wasn't entirely unexpected._

Really, what else could have happened from trying to circumvent the Uchiha Massacre? Chained in a ROOT cell awaiting interrogation was pretty much the worst option but not unexpected. She should have known that Danzo had spies within her clan. They must have told him of her attempts to talk with Shisui at her birthday party. Inviting Sasuke had seemed like a good enough cover but apparently not.

"Get up girl." Shikako moves and stares straight at the head of ROOT. Right now he's not the problem. The problem is the Yamanaka standing behind him. If there was anything in her stomach she would throw up. The world is about to go to hell. Danzo can't _not_ act on her knowledge. He won't be able to resist. She imagines he'll take out Sasuke first and then make doubly sure to kill Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. It won't stop Madara, won't stop the Fourth Shinobi War, but it will definitely screw over any chance of taking Madara down. For a brief moment she considers telling him all this but dismisses it. Danzo would never believe it.

_I'm so sorry._

She doesn't even know whom she is apologizing too.

"Mind-Jutsu: Secret Taker."

*

Shikako hears the thud of the body even though she is suppose to be unconscience. She's under anthestia, chakra suppression seals, and at least physical restraining seal. That was the third Yamanaka that has tried to crack her head and they've all ended up the same way. Dead. The injuries appearing on their bodies perfectly mimicking the ones that killed her in a previous life. She wonder's if it's some sort of blessing or apology from whatever forgot to wipe her soul clean.

"Wake her up. We will do this the old fashion way."

In the end she curses it to hell and back for the mistake.

*

"Tell me what I want to know." "No." The fire jutsu activates and Shikako howls. It's really the only thing she can do. Danzo can't know what she knows. She holds onto the images of Shikamaru and Naruto graduating the Academy. Of her family making it through both Invasions. Of Gaara turned from psychotic monster to the best Kazekage Suna had ever seen. Of Sakura surpassing Tsunade and Ino-Shika-Cho's friendship that is just beginning. Shikako can't talk. This is bigger than her. So much bigger.

"Tell me."

_"No."_

*

In the end, Danzo teased bits and pieces out of her. Things Shikako says just to make him _stop._ It's enough that he becomes incredibly careful when dealing with her. Later she breaks out laughing when she realizes he thinks she's unlocked some sort of future sight blood limit.

She's lucky no one is around but her guards. This is incredibly useful.

*

Insanity, she discovers, is it's own protection. Instead of trying to hold herself together, to be strong, Shikako let's pieces of herself shatter. Crunching them under foot with the newest set of pain. The game is changing, each bit she feeds Danzo (lies and truth and lies and truth and lies, lies, lies) is rewarded with an improvement in her room. It's still windowless, still locked thrice over, but now there is a proper bed and lighting. Manipulation, she knows, but nice. He's breaking her, but she is able to hold onto a few things.

_Never tell him. Never. Never. Neverneververnevernevernever._

_She is Shikako Nara. Shikamaru is her brother, Shikaku her father, Yoshino her mother. Never tell him._

_She lovers her family. Nevernevernevernevernever._

*

"A mad man is going to kill you." Okay, so that was just to see how Danzo would jump. He didn't actually, but Shikako had gotten really good at reading him. They've been doing this for a long time. Or maybe short. She can't tell how long she has been in here.

There's barely a twitch in his good hand but it's there so Shikako giggles.

"Run you straight through." She's full out laughing now. It's the only thing to do because Sasuke is going to go nuts and kill Danzo and try to kill Konoha and the world and oh, she's laughing so hard she can't breath.

"I see." Danzo moves a piece on the shogi board. A recently luxury that had Shikako bouncing off the walls with glee. When she is alone she recreates the games she played with Shikamaru and her father. Right now she topples the board as she falls out of her chair. Still laughing because the world is going to burn, burn burn, sleep, sleep, sleep and there's nothing she can do about it because

_Nevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernever_

*

The door opens and Shikako cracks an eye. Danzo likes to let her sleep. She's more willing to talk with him after she's well rested. He's hasn't needed to startle her awake and drag her to the pain room in ages.

That is....not Danzo.

"Shika?" He had been battle ready when he had opened the door. A little older than she remembered but not an adult. Very much not an adult. Or was she thinking of past her adult? He has a forehead protector wrapped around his arm so maybe he is an adult. She rolls up, returning his stare watt for watt. "Shika?"

"kako?" The words are very faint, like he can't believe he's making them, but they do allow her to see his seal-less tongue.

"Shikamaru!" She tackles him and the bang from their bodies hitting the door bring more guests. She recognizes Ino and Choji and immediately hugs them next. They look good. Older, adultier, armed.

"Holy shit, Shikako!" Ino reacts first and grabs her back. Carefully doing a injury check as Shikako drinks in their presence.

"Is he dead?"

"Who?" Choji asks because Shika's in shock and Ino's a little busy subtly trying to make sure she's 100% Shikako. Which is hilarious and sad and hilarious because she's _nevernevernevernevernevernever_

"Danzo. Did you do it multiple times? You have to do it multiple times." Shikako reaches back for her brother and this time he wraps around her just as much as she wraps around him. Inhale, breath, inhale. "You're going to start smoking soon. It's such a bad way to remember the dead." Shikamaru stiffens but carries on.

"Come on kako, let's go home." The smile she gives him out shines the sun. It's so sweet that he thinks she can, her broken pieces are embedded in the walls here and in the Past and she's stuck there just as much here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a running story and will most likely not be updated. Feel free to ask for explanation or drop me a prompt for this. I might get to it.


End file.
